Wish: This Is The End
by NotKim
Summary: Alix was killed in the last part of Wish, And comes back. Marriage is a difficult thing, expecally when one tries to ruin it. GaaraXOc [IS BACK!]
1. Welcome Back

R i d 3 r : Hello! Welcome back, The… description changed.. cause I can do whatever I want yeah.. thats it. Now! If you haven't read the first two parts - READ THEM! This will not make sense to you at all if you haven't. Now; This is the final and last part of Wish. So… Uh… Happy reading.

---------------------------------------

****

Wish: This is the End

Chapter 1

Welcome Back.

White moved through her vision. Pain no longer and issue in her mind, or what was left of it. Eyes clouded over at what had just happened to her. She knew something had to be wrong, the feeling that just wouldn't leave her - but yet, she was stubborn enough to leave it alone and not question it.

"I am the true leader of Sound…"

Her voice moved throughout the purgatory she was in. Just her voice and Alix's breathing. Slowly, the bright white faded into something like a rather large landscape that would belong to only the wealthy people. A large Sakura tree loomed over a small hill, apparently too big for the hill itself. Grass cut perfectly as Sakura blossoms floated in the air, acrossed the area, as a small breezed passed by Alix. Her hair moving along with it.

Closing her eyes, she took in a deep breathing, smelling the summer rain mixed with a forest scent. Clouds rolled in over the large snow-covered mountains. This place was one she knew all to well; a place where her mother took her at times, when she wanted to be alone with her daughter.

A thought crossed her mind - _'What about Gaara?' -_ Suddenly, her chest throbbed with such pain it brought Alix to her knee's seething in pain. Her gray eyes closed tightly, trying to think of something else to take the pain away, which it obviously wasn't working.

One would think that when you died, you'd see a 'white light at the end of a tunnel', now, that wasn't true - not for her at least. All that she could see was her life flashed before her eyes like a mini movie, before it faded out to the point you were currently at, before being casted into oblivion's darkness.

But, why was she here, in Azure? Azure was destroyed, burned to the ground before her eyes. Was this what happened when you passed? - you go to the place where you wanted to be so much? Opening her eyes, she raised her head, only to see something moving toward her. Blinking, she tried to stand up, but felt a hand pressing against her should, tightly.

"Don't try and move right now, Alix-chan."

The voice was seemingly peaceful. Calm if it didn't have that tinge of pain and coldness. Alix's head raised up, only to catch a glimpse of the person that was talking to. She was beautiful beyond compare to any woman she had seen in her life. She looked similar to her own mother; which, in itself was creepy.

Long silver hair, with random black streaks swung around her body, almost touching the ground but just an inch off. Her body had the right curves, but she didn't show all that much, her body being clothed by a shirt that was cut off at her shoulders, belts hanging sideways on her hips. The zipper from her shirt seemed tempting to just pull down for no reason whatsoever. Her pants were just black and sort of tight, complementing her high healed boots.

"O-omen?"

"Yep. This is me. Sexy aren't I?" She smirked, her teeth perfect to… well… perfection. Her teeth seemed to blind her more than the purgatory she was in. "Ah, anyways, I need to say things to you, yadda, yadda, yadda.."

"Aren't I dead? I mean Ma--"

"Yare, yare, Alix. Calm down. Your… dead in the human world. Here your just as alive as you would be when you were fighting."

Alix stayed silent, her eyes questioning and really wanting to move into a standing position, but the pain persisted. Suddenly, she could feel Omen's hand squeeze her shoulder and like nothing, the pain was gone. Slowly, she pulled her arms under Alix's and pulled her up into a standing position.

"Now… that your face to face with me, I can explain some things…" She paused, letting go of Alix and moving towards the Sakura tree, waving her hand in a gesture that was telling Alix to follow her, and she did. "I know you want to know who killed your parents, why your village placed me inside you, and why MaiAki betrayed you…"

Alix nodded, sitting down, along with Omen.

"The one's who killed your parents are the people who's taking care of one of your family members…" Omen raised her hand, stopping Alix from saying a word. "Your twin brother is still alive." That seemed to catch Alix's attention like she was stabbed a couple of times and only noticed it now. Her eyes wavered slightly.

She remembered her mother crying with her when she sat here, explaining to Alix that she really missed her brother even if she already had many children before - apparently, she loved all her children equally, but of course being a child you never really think so.

"Sometimes… sometimes… It's better to feel sad when you lost something, or someone. You can tell the world how sad you are.. And wish for him to come back - but he was taken for a reason… Taken out of our grasp and into the hands of God."

Her mother's voice entered her mind, causing Alix's eyes to close and look away from Omen, holding back the tears. She missed her mother… even if she hadn't visited her grave in many, many years. Thinking that it was her fault that they were killed… But not everything could be pinned on just one person.

"Your twin brother is trying to brainwash your… 'sister' MaiAki. And your other sister, your older sister… She is alive as well, working with your brother though she wishes that he could get over his anger for you."

"How do you know this?"

"I'm not an Angel for no reason… Alix. I know many things and things that I should tell you. Like your brother is more 'twin' to you than you know. He as well carries a Demon within him, but it's that Demon that's causing him to see only black and white. You need to end his misery. Alex should be dead, but that Demon is keeping him alive."

Alex… Alix… Twins with similar names. Though, pronounced different. Though, his name isn't Japanese, it was closest to Alix's name they could think of at the moment. Alix smiled lightly. She could faintly remember her brothers face. Though now, would be distorted with anger and pain.

"He's angry. He's angry because he thinks it's _you_ who killed your mother and family. He thinks its _you_ who put the demon inside of him. He just doesn't have answers to what he goes through… and so he blames the first person he can think of - and that was you."

This was a confusion conversation, but if listened carefully, she could understand what Omen was saying.

"We, Surha and myself were placed in you to for protection for your village, but it turned out it didn't really help much. The soshikage promised me freedom when I was with you. But when I was first sealed, it was a lie… but for some reason, I've come to think of you as a daughter to me." Omen gave another smile, Alix's eyes shifting towards her.

"So… Because of this… I shall leave and you shall return back to that field." Omen stood up, standing in front of Alix, her eyes narrowed. "I, Omen, will give you my powers, my attacks, my strength, my very own wings. You will be the new 'Angel of Death'. You belong to a Demon and only him. You are his light, he is your Darkness. Embrace that and keep it close to you. Because even at the worst moments in time… Love with protect you both… no matter how damned cheesy it sounds…"

Alix laughed lightly, standing up to face Omen, face to face. She smirked and nodded her head slightly.

"Thank you Omen…"

"Hey… I may be very perverted but I'm a nice person…" She paused. "Oh, when this war is over, I expect children so that I can watch you… do your thing…"

"Omen!"

Omen just laughed, and placed her hand on her head. "Goodbye, Alix."

And just like that, everything around her faded into a blur of black and white, swirling around like a blender.

----------------------------------

"…My Angel…"

Gaara's face was nuzzled in Alix's neck, taking in the scent that she barely had left. His face covered with her blood, but he didn't care. He feared this. He knew something was going to happen, but yet… he let her go… There was no way they were going to live for what they did to her.

Slowly, his anger moved into his fingers, grasping her body tightly, and pulling her harder against him. Fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall after so long. The scream that he wanted to let out, caught in his throat like he couldn't breath. His heart beat was irratic with anger, like he was about to go on another bloodlust attack.

Mike and Kankuro stood silently, fearing if they moved or made a sound that Gaara would lash. Mike's eyes were wavering as he watched his Sister being held in Gaara's arms. Her body limp, face pale and eyes still slightly open. Her pink lips now a peachy color. She was dead, and she wasn't coming back.

If only she could have the bloodline Mike possessed, she wouldn't have died easily… But Gaara almost managed to kill him that night when he was jealous… Mike smiled lightly at that thought when she was worried. The only way to kill Mike.. Was to have pure hatred for him.

"G-Gaara… I can't breath…"

Eyes widened, Gaara's breath caught in his lungs, as he pulled his head back to look at the woman who was supposed to be dead. Her eyes slightly glazed over, as if she was dying now. Her color slowly returning to her face, her cold hands and exposed skin starting to warm up. Her breathing was starting to become regular again.

"A-alix…?"

Alix smiled lightly, her right hand shakily moving to cup his cheek. "H-Hey…"


	2. Coming For You

**Wish: This is the end**

**Chapter 2 **

**Coming For You**

She had explained everything that had happened to Gaara, still a little weak from earlier events. She was sitting in a chair, feet up on Mike due to her knocking him out and using him as a footstool. Her gray eyes shifted towards Kankuro, noticing his… nervousness. Surely, he wouldn't think MaiAki would betray them. But it had happened, and there wasn't anything he could do about it.

Letting a small sigh escape her lips before gripping onto the wooden arm rests and pulling herself up. Gaara, was quickly at her side, helping her up - still afraid she was going to die on him again. "Kankuro…" well, that caught the two males attention. She had never called Kankuro, well Kankuro, and obviously, being stunned was funny. Smiling lightly, she stood up straight, slightly leaning on Gaara for support.

"I'll get her back, don't worry…" She nodded her head, seemingly back to what she was before she met everyone.

"I want to though."

"The only… Thing you can do to save her is to talk about your children together. Kankuro, my brother brainwashed her to think that everyone hates her… It's complicated to explain. But you must understand that only I can do it. Maybe with some help - that I wouldn't mind…" Alix paused, looked at the Kazekage.

"Would you mind… Kazekage-sama?"

Gaara twitched at her calling him 'Kazekage-sama' but nodded lightly, his jade eyes shifted over towards Kankuro who seemed to liven up a little bit, giving the thumbs up.

"Shall we end this today?"

------------------------------

Alix was struggling to keep her balanced as she moved through the small make-shift camp, light becoming brighter and brighter, due to it closing in on Noon. She sighed softly, eyes searching for a specific person. Finally spotting him, she made her way over to him.

"Kairu…"

He turned around, almost knocking into Alix, but stepped back just in time to look down at her… with his incredibly high height that Alix absolutely hated. She glared up at him, and his eyes widened.

"A-alix-chan!? Your…. your alive?!"

"No.. See I'm a ghost that can touch random things and people. You see, my head, it hurts for no reason…" She paused, giving him a bored look. "I need chakra pills.."

His mouth formed into an 'O' shape before nodding his head and handing her a small green ball. He then grinned and gave her a thumbs up. "Me and 'Shia will back you up when you go and get MaiAki."

"Thanks, you douche." She smiled and threw the pill into her mouth. Gaara made his way into her sight, looking pissed like usual. She waved over at him before swallowing the pill and making a face that would say she ate something extremely sour. "Oh god! It burns… Ahh.." She stuck her tongue out, only to have Kairu laugh at her.

"Oops.."

"You did it on purpose!"

"N-no! I.. it… uhh… You deserved it.. For... Worrying.. Gaara?"

Alix whined, pouting as she crossed her arms over her chest. Sighing, she looked at Gaara who had a somewhat amuse smirk on his face, which caused her to narrow her eyes and glare at him; but not with the intensity that she had when Omen was around.

"Let's go kick some ass, ne?" Alix gave a short, evil laugh before bolting it towards the field, both males following closely behind her.

---------------------------------

It didn't take long for her to gain her movements back and her energy and thrust for blood of her enemies, of course, it didn't last long because her and her little 'group' managed to break through the large fighting crowed. Gaara ran beside her, keeping a close eye, just in case she suddenly collapsed. He was more worried for her, and fought for her more than he would allow her to fight.

"Hey! Up there isn't that…--"

"MaiAki."

Stopping, Alix's eyes shifted to Kankuro who was fidgeting nervously. 'Shia seemed as if she was about to explode, and well, it didn't take long.

"You bitch! How could you stab Alix-sama! How!? Who the hell do you think you are! Huh!? Who!? You think that you can just get away with that!?"

"Woooow.." Kairu just watched 'Shia turn red, screaming in anger.

Alix's hand twitched, the look MaiAki was giving was that of pure anger. MaiAki had thought she killed her. She watched her die and laughed about it! She laughed with Alex for Christ sakes! Alix's body moved on it's own. Anger riding through her blood stream like heroin once you were high. Her gray eyes narrowed, voice now becoming cold that it would have frozen everything around her if it was even possible.

"You betrayed me… killed me… and you laughed while you did it. Must have had a good laugh with Alex, eh?" Alix laughed bitterly. Footsteps becoming soft against the grainy substance underneath her feet. "Show me how defenseless you really are.."

Alix went to move but felt something grip at her heart, causing her to immediately stop in her tracts, Gaara making a move to her. (A/n: God, he's so OOC…)

"He's here…" Alix's eyes searched the area, trying to find him, but it wasn't working.

"Alix-chan… How nice to see you again! After all these years!" Alex's voice moved over and through everyone, causing some to get chills, other's to well, do nothing. Slowly, emerging from the building in front of the group.

----------------

R i d 3 r: Well, I'm back with this. I think I cut it a little to short. This is now the second chapter, and the other is being cut down into 3 more chapters before I'm continuing it. So yeh. Review anyways!


	3. Alix Vs MaiAki

**Wish: This is the end**

**Chapter 3**

**Alix Vs MaiAki**

"_Alix-chan… How nice to see you again! After all these years!" Alex's voice moved over and through everyone, causing some to get chills, other's to well, do nothing. Slowly, emerging from the building in front of the group._

_---------------------------_

He looked exactly like Alix, with the exception for looking male and being muscular as hell. He must have weight at least 230 pounds with it on him. His hair, short and spiked in random directions, and a small marking on his face, something that seemed to be like a tribal tattoo.

"Alex… You should be dead."

"Ah! I should, shouldn't I? but what fun would I have using MaiAki against you…" His arm extended out towards MaiAki, who only complied with moving towards Alex and wrapping her arm around him. This caused Kankuro to inhale sharply at what he was seeing.

"Ignore it Kankuro - it's not longer MaiAki… remember, he's controlling her."

Kankuro's eyes shifted towards Alix, nodding lightly, but still edgy.

"Shall we start this… reunion fight!?" Alex laughed coldly.

"Alex! What you believe in is wrong. I didn't do anything to our family. What about Takira? She's in there isn't she!?"

Alex laughed, nodding his head. "Ah, yes, dear sister is inside… but… busy at the moment." His face lowered lightly.

"Where is she?"

"In the cellar… chained to a wall, currently being whipped for treason.."

Alix's eyes narrowed, anger returning to her once again. Oh yes… this was one hell of a reunion. Alix's nails slowly started to dig into her palms, blood slowly starting to drip from her hands.

A movement was all it took for Gaara's sand shield to fly up in front of her, blocking whatever hit it was that was aimed for her; and she hadn't even seen it. Eyes moved to Gaara, curious.

"I'll take care of him, take care of her before Kankuro goes insane."

Alix nodded, watching as Gaara moved to begin fighting with Alex. (A/n: I'm seriously way to lazy to explain two fights at once, so… use your… imagination. Lol)

------------------------------

A swirl of sand was left where Alix was once standing, a full blow amount of chakra hitting everyone in waves, once hit. Running footsteps were heard in random parts of the area before suddenly a 'crack' moved through the small area in front of the dark building, causing MaiAki to fly back and into the wall, cracking it and sliding down the wall onto her ass.

"I wont let this happen!" MaiAki stood up slowly, eyes wild and full of anger, lip bleeding and slowly sliding down her chin and dropping onto the ground. MaiAki's lips turned into a smirk.

"You have no chance of standing up to me; MaiAki…" Alix stepped out in front of her, hair whipping around in a strong gust of wind. Behind her, she was oblivious to the other's fighting with Sound Shinobi, and fully aware of Gaara's fight with her Twin; but she found this was more important at the moment.

MaiAki swiveled into a crouching position, trying to bring her legs upwards to kick Alix in the chin, which only caused Alix's hand to move and grasping onto her ankle, swinging her around into the air and punching her in the stomach, again, sending her flying into the same spot where she landed the first time.

This wasn't MaiAki, so this wouldn't hurt her until she came back. There was no need for weapons in this fight, and Chakra would be used only when needed. Suddenly, something hit her in the stomach, spinning as it turned her skin into a pinching move which caused her to scream in pain before being thrown back and skidding onto the ground. Before having time to retaliate, she was kicked in the side of the face, her mask cracking into many pieces and landing on the ground, Alix hitting the ground and rolled a couple of times.

Slowly, she pushed herself up onto her forearms, and onto her knee's then jumping into a standing position. Right hand moving to rip the other mask off her face and throwing it to the ground. Lips curved into a smirk, she lowered herself into a fighting stance, waiting for her to strike; of course MaiAki couldn't resist and ran at her.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion from the moment MaiAki's fist moved towards Alix's face. Sideswiping her face, by inches, Alix's hand moving to come into contact with MaiAki's chest at one of her pressure points, causing her to kneel over in pain before getting hit in the face by Alix's knee, which even hurt her after jumping back.

Alix smirked, watching her collapse to the floor, only to see smoke forming around her, indicating a clone. Alix's eyes widened, feeling arms move around her neck and bring her back to the ground , creating a small crater. Alix was temporarily knocked out for a few moments until a fist came into contact with her face, which lead to her using her upper body strength to push MaiAki off her and into the air. Jumping up, her arm moved her to lips, brushing away blood start started to slid down her lip, onto her chin.

Grinning sadistically, Alix's tongue moved around in her mouth, before spitting out whatever blood was in her oral crevice. Licking her lips, and biting her bottom lip, Alix's mind was bent now on killing MaiAki - forget brining her back to what she was, Alix was pissed.

Moving towards MaiAki in a blind rage, she maneuvered her hands to punch and maneuvered her legs to kick at her, which every other one was being blocked. Suddenly, she was pushed back by a large amount of chakra, throwing her back to skid and look up at who pushed her back. Eyes narrowed seeing it was Alex with a huge smirk on his face.

Wait… where was Gaara? Eyes searched for him, but saw him no where's which worried Alix, but due to her worrying, something came into contact with her cheek, sending her flying into the building, breaking down the wall, crashing with a large 'thud' and pieces from the building hanging onto the wall, before hitting the smaller foundation on the ground. Dust moved out of the building as the sound of shifting was hear, along with a rather large 'popping' sound and a grunt.

"Damn that hurt…"

"No kidding."

Both Alix and Gaara emerged from the rubble, Alix rubbing her jaw from it being dislocated, and Gaara cracking his back in one swift movement from jumping behind Alix when she was thrown through the wall. Of course, he could have used his sand… but the thought didn't occur to him until later.

Alex's eyes widened, seeing Gaara emerge from the rubble behind Alix. He thought he just killed Gaara with… his eyes shifted over to the spot where they were only a moment ago. Nothing was there, just his own sword. Snapping his fingers, the sword moved to his hand and charged at Alix.

Gaara, wanting to be the protector, started to use his sand to block where Alex was moving, but Alix managed to tackle Gaara out of the way, rolling against the ground a couple times before coming to a stop with alix on top of Gaara.

"Gaara-kun, let me handle this… I'm going to use Omen's powers she gave me… Alright?"

Gaara looked up at her, reluctantly nodding his head. "I don't want to lose you this time…"

"I promise you, I won't leave." Alix smiled and got off Gaara, standing to her feet and walking against the sand, standing in front of her twin.

"Let's end this… Now. Aniki…"


	4. Enter Omen and Surha

**Wish: This is the end**

**Chapter 4**

**Enter Omen and Surha**

"_Let's end this… Now. Aniki…"_

--------------------

A swirl of enormous Chakra covered both siblings, one red which belonged to Alex, and one silver which belonged to Alix. A large gust of wind blew around like a sandstorm was about to approach, both bodies becoming consumed by the chakra waves - everyone around them stopping to turn and watch.

A big bang sounded through the entire area, everything going silent, the war seemingly over, the screams of pain and war cries drowned to nothing. (A/n: enter hardcore fight music here.. Lol)

Alix stepped out of her small vortex, no longer Alix, but as Omen, eyes glinting with pleasure of finally getting to walk this earth one last time before she was finally gone. Her own brother, trapped with Alex, would soon be out too, craving her own blood. Omen was still the same as she looked in Alix's dream, but what made her stand out was the rather large black, tattered wings that had random chains linked onto them. Hair moved into a high pony-tail, just reaching above the back of her knees.

Her right hand held her beloved sword, unsheathed. Her boots started to sink into the ground, glaring at it for a moment. Her brother was taking longer than anticipated, and Omen took this chance to take a look at Gaara, face to face. She smirked, seeing him eyeing her like she was his, and laughed when Alix was cursing about it.

"..Ooomeeennn…" A dark, creepy, sinister voice emanated from the vortex, trying to provoke Omen, which wasn't working. A hand moved out of the vortex, as if trying to reach out to her.

"Come on now, brother, hurry this up so I can kill you and the war is called off."

Surha finally emerged, of course, had he not looked so damned evil, he would have been extremely pleasing to the eye. Of course, omen never thought so - it would be wrong for family to think that. His hair, bright red and cut short, and moving into his face, bright red eyes glared at the Woman. His clothes were something similar to Gaara's, but more detailed with random imprints of dragons, and the color was bright red - which to Omen seemed bright pink - and black. The only thing that Surha never had, was wings. Banished apparently for being too cruel and demonic.

Swords in place, the two vanished in a swirl of sand, clashes of metal against metal heard in the air, random sparks igniting at certain places. You could always tell when they landed on the ground. They were visible for only a moment before vanishing, sand swirling in that place.

Kankuro managed to run inside the building, dragging Kairu with him in the process. He wanted to get his children out, but MaiAki managed to get in front of them, eyes glaring at her fiancée.

"…MaiAki… Please, stop this." Kankuro's voice, desperate, letting go of Kairu, he stepped towards her, only to have her pull a kunai out and point it at him. He ignored it though, grasping her wrist, and pulling her into his body, hugging her tightly as she started to struggle against him, stabbing him.

"Kankuro!"

"Shut up, Kairu! She's going to be my wife no matter what.. I don't want her like this.."

MaiAki stopped suddenly fainting in his arms, worrying Kankuro as he looked down at her. "M-MaiAki!?"

He shook her lightly. "MaiAki! Answer me!"

"Uhm.. Kankuro… she's not dead Yanno.."

"Shut up! What do you know!?" Kankuro was pissed now.

"Whoa, calm down there buddy!" Slowly, Kairu raised his hands in defense. "Just saying that Omen over there killed Alex… uhm.. The 'spell' or whatever should be gone.."

-cut scene, rewind-

Omen moved for the final and last blow to deal with her beloved brother, Alix watching the movement omen was using. Apparently it was unique, so she said, which that was highly doubtful for some reason. Swirling around in a movement where it made her seem as if there were at least 10 of her moving towards her brother.

Like a leap of faith, Surha tried to dodge the sword, but it managed to catch into his arm, clearly cutting it off, and making it's way, half way through his chest, barely missing his heart. His eyes widened blood coming out of his mouth, squirting everywhere before him, and on Omen as well.

"Painful… Isn't it?" Omen smirked, finally bringing her sword through his body completely, so he laid in two pieces.

Omen's eyes glazed over with pleasure of seeing them dead, Alix edgy.

"My job is done…" Her eyes shifted over towards Gaara, before stalking over to him. "I need to ask you something."

Gaara looked down at her, curiously. What the hell did Omen want with him?

"Make sure you two have lots of kiddies."

Gaara's eyes widened at that, and Omen winked. "Catch her." His non-existent eyebrows furrowed before a bright light blinded him for a moment and Alix collapsed into his chest.

-----------------------------

She stirred for a moment, spinning around before finally sitting up. Eyes looking around the room, even though everything was blurry and there was a person apparently in front of her, and… Wait… she blinked her eyes and gray met jade. She was about to scream out of reflex, but a hand covered her mouth, leaning her back onto the bed.

"If you scream, you'll wake people up."

"Mhph…mmmm! Arah!" Translation 'Let… Mhh! Gaara!'

Gaara smirked, his shoulder moving to a shrugging position. His face leaning closer to hers, enough for her to feel his warm breath tickle her skin.

"I don't know. I think I like this position." Gaara moved his other hand so that it was by her head, making her head slightly move in the direction of the weight.

"Mmmm!"

"Promise me you wont run out on me?"

"Mmh."

"Good girl." Gaara moved his hand away from her mouth and before she could start complaining, his lips brushed against hers, causing her body to become ridged underneath him. His tongue moved from his mouth to lick her bottom lip, asking for entrance, of course, Alix glared up at him and smirked in the kiss. She wasn't giving up easy.

Gaara pulled away, glaring at the woman underneath him. "Now now, you should do what I ask."

"Now now, how about no?" She retorted lamely.

Gaara's eyes narrowed. "Do I have to force you?"

"Is that a challenge?" She smirked.

"Could be." He paused, his eyes flickering with amusement. "Didn't you hear what Omen said before she left?" He didn't wait for her to respond. "'_Make sure you two have lots of kiddies…_'"

Alix's eyes widened, and she instantly blushed at that thought, turning her head, looking away from him. There was no movement from the two, until Gaara's head lowered to her exposed skin on her neck and started to lick small trials down into her collar bone, nipping and causing her to gasp and close her eyes at what he was doing. Gaara smirked, before sucking on her skin and pulling away, leaving a hickey on her neck. Of course, she responded fast and covered the spot with her hand and looked at Gaara.

"Gaara! Why did you do that?"

"Because… Your mine…"

He brought his lips down onto hers again, licking her lips again; but once again, he was denied, so he bit down on her lip, causing her to gasp and he took that moment to plunge his tongue into her mouth, and search around. Alix finally recovered over the shock and clashed tongues with Gaara, having a battle of dominance. Alix's hand moved from her neck to wrap around his, pulling him closer to her than her already was.

To him, her scent was intoxicating, her taste was sweet and rich, one that he could love forever; while she loved his scent, and his taste was exhilarating.

Her hand moved to let her fingers move through his hair, and they broke the kiss so they could breath properly. Taking in a deep breath, she smiled lightly at Gaara, and he returned it, though, it seemed to be awkward for him. Moving her hand from his hair, she let her fingers brush over the kanji on his forehead.

"You'll get used to it…"

Gaara only grunted, before pulling himself off her and laid down beside her, causing her to twist herself so she could turn and face him. His black-rimmed eyes were already closed and his arm shot out, grabbing her waist and pulling her towards him, tightly. The palms of her hands resting against his abs and her legs slightly curled. And the two were casted off into the oblivion of sleep.


	5. A Little Surprise

**Wish: This is the end**

**Chapter 5**

**A Little Surprise**

Morning came all to fast for the two of them. Alix stirring first and spinning around onto her other side, before feeling something tighten around her waist, and someone shifting behind her. She didn't even have to open her eyes and look up, to know he was looming over her shoulder. She grunted lightly.

"Mmm… go away… more sleep." Alix's hand move to grab more of the blanket, but was stopped when Gaara's hand grasped hers. "Eeehhh.. Gaara…" She started to whine lightly, opening her eyes and squinting due to the brightness, and glare up at Gaara.

"You need to get up. I have something planned for us today."

"Planned?"

Gaara nodded his head, getting out of the bed and pulling on a shirt from a chair that was next to his side. Sighing, Alix slowly pulled herself up into a sitting position and rubbed her eyes. "Why do we have to get up… now?"

"It's noon Alix."

"And? Still early…" She yawned, pulling herself out of the bed and staggering into the wall. Sighing, she pushed herself off the wall and looked at Gaara, who was watching her with an amused smirk.

"I'm not an early person, damn it. Leave me alone."

"Well then, since your up. Let's go." Gaara then turned to leave, walking past the bed and to the door, opening it and waiting for Alix to join him.

-----------------------------

So everything turned out to be fine, after Alix had collapsed. MaiAki managed to awaken from being 'brainwashed' and Kankuro and her managed to get their children and Takira out as well, after killing the one who was whipping her - and is now currently in the hospital getting her wounds treated.

When MaiAki had seen Alix, she was quite upset about what happened and thought that Alix would hate her, but after talking for a couple of hours, must to Gaara's displease, they finally got over it, with a smile and a hug, all hard feelings were left behind, only to start better ones.

Mike managed to finally find himself a girl, spontaneously, and Alix still had no clue as to who it was, and was requested, along with everyone else to go to a dinner tonight at an extremely expensive place; and were to dress appropriately. Naruto, Shino and Kiba all whined.. Well more of Naruto and Kiba, Shino just sat there, probably talking to himself, or his bugs.

And thus bringing us to Alix's current situation - she didn't have anything _nice_ to wear. She sighed, walking through stores at 4 in the afternoon wasn't fun, especially when there was a lot of people and she was alone.

"Damned people leaving me alone to go…. _shopping_." She shuddered at the word. She hated it so much. She hated shopping. Of course she did it when she got her sword, but she remembered that dress she saw before. "Augh, if only I had enough money to buy it back then. It's probably not even there anymore. How… stupid!"

"Talking to yourself? I hear that makes people insane."

Alix spun around to come face to face with the Kazekage, the traditional Kage outfit on him, minus the hat. Even though most of his body was covered, he still looked pretty hot.

"Like what you see."

"Sure, why not." She paused. "Why are you out here?"

"Same thing I was going to ask you."

"Well, Kazekage-sama, I'm looking for something _nice_ to wear to dinner tonight. Because I have no such thing as anything piece of clothing that is _nice._"

"I've already got something picked out for you… I'm sure you'll love it."

"You picked something out for me…?" Alix seemed dumbfounded.

"Yes. Now, go get ready. Be ready in an hour."

"Yes, sir!" She saluted him, then laughed hard before turning and walking towards Gaara's home -where she was staying, courteous of Gaara's threats.

-------------------------

Alix was surprised to say the least. Of course, it should have been completely expected that he would know what she had wanted for a year and a half. Suddenly a thought hit her. _'Could this be a birthday present, excluding dying yesterday and coming back?'_ She shrugged it off, decided it was better not to questioned what had happened.

Her hands gingerly moved over the beloved dress she had seen when she was going to leave a couple days prier, but was way to expensive for her taste… which means Gaara bought it… with his money… He wasted so much of his own money! She growled lightly, taking in a deep breath and exhaling slowly.

After struggling with putting it on herself, she managed to do it, and looked at herself in the mirror. It completely complemented her curves and made her eyes stand out. This was a perfect dress, but a little to long at the end, but she wasn't complaining. Twirling, she heard the door open and in walked MaiAki, who gasped at the dress.

"Oh my god! Alix it looks so beautiful on you!" She giggled like a school girl, running over to Alix and looking her over for any imperfections of the dress. "Now! Must not waste time on your dress, must get your hair done!"

"W-what? I need my hair done as well?!" Alix backed up a little bit, not wanting to go through with this.

"Yes, look at mine, I had to ask Temari, cause you can't do anything."

"Oh, gee, thanks."

"Hey, Gaara said this was a expensive place, you wanna look good for the Kazekage, don't you? I mean, come on. Any woman would love to be with him!"

"Even you?"

"Yeah, sadly enough; but I have my Kankuro-kun and my two children to take care of. So it's fine."

Alix laughed, before wincing when MaiAki pulled her hair too tight. "Gomen!"

After everything was all said and done, Alix's hair was put up in a pony-tail, that was wrapped around the large elastic, with real diamonds, though Alix didn't know because if MaiAki told her, she would have, had a bitch-fit.

MaiAki finally then moved onto her make-up, though her face didn't really need any. Just some eye shadow and lip-gloss and she was set.

"There! Now, lets go my darling sister. We have to go to the dinner."

Alix only sighed, already dreading it.

--------------------------

When Alix and MaiAki finally entered the restaurant, Gaara and Kankuro stood up and walked over to them, handing them their arms, while the ladies took them and they were lead to sit down. Alix smiled, and blushed lightly at the way Gaara was looking at her. Gaara moved his arm, so that she could sit down before him, before he sat down, Kankuro doing the same thing.

Alix's eyes scanned the rather large table, and saw that her sister was with Mike, and her mouth opened, but she slammed it shut, causing a whimper to move from her lips because she bit down on her tongue. Of course, Mike laughed about it, along with Naruto. MaiAki giggled and Kankuro gave a thumbs up. Gaara's hand only move to grab onto hers, his thumb stroking her hand in a comforting manor.

Gaara was wearing a simple tux, and not wearing his Kage outfit, finding that he didn't need it for this occasion. Every other male was also wearing simple tux, females wearing either dresses or elegant kimono's that seemed to be way to expensive for them to buy - but, financial things didn't matter!

Alix sighed, when finally, the waiter got around to getting their orders and whatnot. (A/n: Think of your own food… I'm lazy to explain what they get.) After talking briefly, laughing, joking and eating their dessert, it was time for them to leave, but not without something happening.

Gaara stood up from the table, suddenly and uncalled for, causing everyone too look at him, and Alix to look at him questionably at what he was doing. MaiAki and Mike had the biggest smiled on their faces, and Takira was waving at Alix lightly.

"Alix…"

"Hm?"

Gaara turned towards her, hand fishing around in his pocket for a moment, before pulling out a small black box, that all females what to see from a male they love, one day. Slowly, he opened it to reveal the most elegant, beautiful ring that anyone had ever saw. The diamond was that of her birthstone color, which was Sapphire, and one of the most rarest jewels to get now-a-days.

"Rage Alix… Will you… Marry me?"

His voice wavered, and Alix could tell he was nervous she would reject him. But they've been through such bad times, and still made it out alive without killing each other. Of course, he was worried right now, her face was blank, and no emotion was running through her face until a smile spread acrossed her beautiful lips, and she nodded her head.

"O-of course Gaara. Who would I be if I didn't accept?" She laughed lightly, and Gaara smiled, placed the ring on her ring finger, which happened to be a completely perfect fit. She then threw herself at him, hugging him tightly, his right hand resting at her neck, and his left hand resting on her lower back.

"Happy birthday… Alix."


	6. A Little Fun

****

Wish: This is the end

****

Chapter 6

****

A Little fun

Alix smiled lightly to herself, eyes scanning down to her left hand, looking at the ring that Gaara have given her. She was as happy like she was a child on Christmas morning waiting for the perfect gift and getting it. She wanted to spin around, scream in joy and laugh or find Mike and have a random dancing party -- yeah, better not get into that memory.

Twirling the ring around her finger lightly she sighed softly, standing up from her chair, abruptly and knocking it back. Kankuro and MaiAki, who were sitting in front of her, talking about something, the kids on the floor playing with toys and Temari back in the kitchen -- everyone near her looked at her like something was wrong.

"…Alix?"

Alix's eyes moved towards MaiAki… looking at her as if there was something to fear and that everyone was going to die suddenly and unannounced. Of course, this worried them more and Temari moved out of the kitchen to stand behind her brother and sister-in-law. Curious as to what was going on.

Alix was silent… dead silent and hardly breathing. The twins crawled over to Alix and started to drool on her feet and clothes before poking and sitting on her feet. Like her life was taken out of her, it was brought back, and harsh, causing her to blink and take a deep breath in.

"Holy crap, I'm going to marry Gaara."

MaiAki looked at her confused, before laughing, Kankuro and Temari following suit. So she just noticed now that Alix was going to marry Gaara? Of course, it took MaiAki about a week and a half before she figured she was actually taking a step towards a family that she wanted.

"What the hel-- Alix, Raku! No… ew. That is gross. Stop drooling on me please." Alix bent down, grabbing onto Raku, and putting him on the floor, and picking Alix up so she wouldn't drool on her feet anymore.

"Their children, Alix." Kankuro responded, giving her a bored look.

"Yeah, they should be starting to walk by now; and not be drooling."

"Saying something about my parenting, Short-stuff?" Kankuro stood up, standing in front of Alix, glaring down at her, she responded back with a glare.

"I am. What are you gonna do about it, hm?"

"Not in front of the children…" MaiAki, sighed softly, looking back at Temari, who was laughing lightly.

----------------------------

They had argued and even taken it outside and had a small spare, in which Alix managed to break on of Kankuro's 'dolls', who responded in punching Alix in the arm, screaming that they weren't dolls. Of course, the punch was harder than intended and it was going to bruise. Alix smirked, after telling Kankuro such, who freaked out and tried to find a way to get rid of it… only to make it worse and get punched in the face by Alix.

"See, look at what you get for hurting me."

"Don't tell Gaara I did it!" Kankuro whined lightly, standing up and rubbing his cheek.

"Tell me what?"

Alix laughed hard, seeing the look of Kankuro's face and she backed up, turning to look at Gaara, who looked none-too-pleased with what probably happened at work today. She smiled at him, before her eyes shifted over towards Kankuro who had his arms up in the air, waving them and shaking his head.

"Oh, payback is so sweet. I love it." Alix paused, Kankuro's eyes widening, starting to make a move, but Gaara's sand managed to grab onto his ankles and hold in him place. "He hurt me…" Alix nodded her head, looking to see Gaara's eyes narrowed.

"Hey! You hit me back so it's fair!"

"You made it worse you dumbass. Had you not done that I wouldn't have to act like a child and get a guy to do something about it."

"Goes to show how much of a pansy you are." Mike and Takira walked into view, Takira smiling lightly at the face Kankuro was making.

"Alix… Why do you cause so much trouble?"

"Because I… do?"

"Kankuro… Why did you hurt her?" Gaara finally managed to speak, his voice cold and giving his oh-so-famous death glare that caused Kankuro to smile sheepishly.

"She said I played with dolls. And I punched her in the arm saying it was puppets."

"I'm hungry…" Alix complained, having all looks turned towards her, and she laughed lightly, raising her right hand. "Ah, continue what you people were doing."

Gaara glared hard at Kankuro, the smallest smile gracing his lips before vanishing and turning, letting his right arm move around his fiancée's shoulders, leading her inside. Her head turned and she stuck her tongue out at the three of them, before they followed inside the house.

---------------------

"So, I hear there is a new group coming her from Mist, I think. Right?" Takira sat down on the couch, TV muted so no one couldn't hear it, but Mike was watching the people talk, as if trying to read their lips, but wasn't working.

"**Coffee!!**" Mike randomly shouted this, causing everyone to look at him. "I-I need coffee.. I'm going to die!"

"Alix… how did you grow up with this child?"

"Well! Takira, there was a time when I was a loner.. And… no I'm kidding. He grows on you. But **you** should know that. You two are together, right?"

"Yeah… Sort of."

"Sort of?" MaiAki butted in this time, practically falling over onto Kankuro's lap, and looking at Takira and Mike, who felt as if they were the center of the universe for some reason.

"Yeah... it.. isn't official."

"Then make it official. Hell, it didn't work with me and Gaara. Just sort of happened. Which, by the way somehow worked out." She smiled lightly at Gaara, who just seemed annoyed because he was cut off from what he was going to say.

"Anyways, uh, so these Mist people?" Kankuro said, trying to divert the conversation back to where it was before Mike interrupted it.

"Yes. They are coming her for a couple of months, prier to the Jounin exam that's going on here. An--"

"--There's a Jounin exam going on?"

"…Yes Alix."

"Damn it I wanted to go to that too. Who didn't tell me when they were suppos--" Gaara, fed up enough, used his right hand to cover Alix's mouth so she was mumbling before giving up and staying silent. Though, the movement was not Gaara, it was to be expected to happen anyways.

"These Mist Shinobi will be in and around this area a lot, and they need to be watched carefully. I'll go over things that need to be done soon enough. But this is a heads up If they decide to show up earlier."

Everyone, other than Alix, nodded lightly. Mike's legs bounced and twitched before jumping up, and jumping over the couch, running into the kitchen, and started to raid the cabinets.

Gaara's head lowered close to Alix's ear, making sure no one saw him do this. His breath on her ear, caused her to look back at him.

"…There is more to this Mist than anyone knows… I want you to know, anything that happens, will probably be connected to them. Alright?"

Alix's head nodded, still waiting for Gaara to move his hand away from her mouth, and as he did so, she yawned softly. "Alright. Got it."

"Go to bed."

"I feel so commanded."

"Your tired."

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious."

"Alix…" His voice held that 'don't-mess-with-me' tone, and she smiled.

"Gaara…" She mimicked him.

He glared and stood up, grabbing onto Alix's arm, dragging her to the bedroom.

"Whoo! Kinky sex! Can I tape it?" Mike looked out of the kitchen, earning a punch from Takira and MaiAki, glare from Gaara and a wave from Alix.

"Haven't gotten there, Mike."

"Your still a v--"

"Shut up or I'll stab you." Alix managed to get out of Gaara's grip, and started to walk over to Mike.

"Alright children! Settle down." Takira finally stepped in. Acting like the older sister towards Alix. "And you, go to bed."

"I hate you all. Telling me what to do.." Alix whined, moving back towards Gaara, who had a slight smile on his face.

-----------------------


	7. Enter Mist Shinobi's

**Wish: This is the end**

**Chapter 7**

**Enter Mist Shinobi's**

Alix groaned lightly, rolling over in bed before being greeted with nothing but cold air and lack of warmth. She sighed, knowing that Gaara was probably off to work.. Or fill paperwork out by now. Slowly, she sat up, letting her fingers run through her hair before throwing the blankets off her body and standing up. Changing into something comfortable, she made the bed and walked out of the room, coming face to face with none other than Kankuro, who sported a couple of bruises here and there. A small smirk crossed her pink lips, placing her right hand on her waist in a matter of saying 'I told you so'.

"I'm going to get you back. Don't you worry about that." He scoffed like a preppy female and turned around and walked down the hall towards his own room.

Alix laughed lightly, lowering her hand to her side and walking down the stairs.

----------------

"So you're the Mist Shinobi, here for the Jounin exams?" Gaara's voice was tired, irritated with meeting the three that were here for the Exam, their sensei had gone some where's, leaving them with him. All females. Two were already drooling over him, and the other one, more drawn to herself an stayed quiet, not really knowing what to do at the moment in time.

"Hai, Kazekage-sama. When will they start?" The one who spoke was short, maybe about 3 to 4 inches shorter than Alix, short blue hair that was down in the front and spiked in the back - much like Sasuke's hair. Her black eyes showed nothing but blankness.

"Yes, we'd like to know so we can start training once again." The second female, about 6 inches taller than the shorter female spoke, arms crossing over her chest and glaring lightly at the Kazekage, as if to show intimidation. But it was really had to intimidate him with purple hair that was cut to the female's shoulders. Of course, had Alix been standing beside him, she'd say something about the color of her hair.

Now, the other one was off to the side somewhat. Long black hair put up in a messy bun, bright red eyes looking everywhere and anywhere other than the male sitting in front of her. She kept moving her lips, as if she was thinking of something, but the nervousness was completely obvious.

Gaara's eyes moved back to his paperwork, signing papers. Everything was quiet except for the writing of the pen and random stampings before the purple-haired female snapped.

"Hey! Answer our question!"

He stopped what he was doing, his sand momentarily moving in his gourd, which was leaning against the wall behind him. Jade eyes slowly lifted to face the three females in front of him. No, he didn't like the Mist Shinobi. They had too much of issues with their emotions… Then again he wasn't one to talk. But Gaara can have a say for everyone except himself.

"In a month. You're dismissed." As simple as that, he went right back to his oh-so-famous paperwork.

The female scoffed, eyes narrowing as the other two turned and started to leave. "Talk to females like that all the time?"

"Riku… Please don't… Not now, alright?"

"Shut up, Subaru, This guy needs to learn manners!"

Subaru, the quiet one, seemed to back off, opening the door lightly, only having it push open farther, causing a small 'squeak' coming out of Subaru's mouth. Riku, the one with the purple hair, turned around and looked at who opened the door. Gaara's lips ghosting a smirk.

---------------

"Who needs to learn manners now?" Alix's voice moved through the room, calmly looking over the three females in front of her. The one with the blue hair didn't really intimidate her, but she looked too much like Sasuke, so she completely ignored her, earning a grunt from that female. The one with black hair, looked to scared to even say anything to her - reminding Alix that this female was more like Hinata, than Hinata. If it even made sense.

But this female, with purple hair. Now, she didn't like her for two reasons. One, she… looked like a slut and needed more clothes, and Two, she just had an attitude on her like any female who was way to confident. Ignoring her for the moment, her eyes shifted to Gaara, glaring at him.

"You know, your brother is going to die. He's trying to kill me."

"Poor baby, I was talking here! Wait your turn."

Alix sighed. "Gaara, if I randomly lash… or beat the hell outta them. Does that start a war… or… anything?"

Gaara's head shook lightly, leaning back in his chair, now more interested in this Riku and his fiancée. Of course, men always found out that two females fighting was fun to watch… always ended with clothing missing, or them getting wet by something that just randomly decided to happen.

"Who do you think you are, huh? I'm from Mist! One of the best fighting countries there is!"

"And I'm from Azure, and was voted to be Kage there. Now… I don't like you, and if you don't leave so I can talk with my fiancée in peace, I will force you to leave. Don't think I wont do it just because he's the Kazekage and has 'rules' people must follow by…" Alix didn't even budge to make a smirk, but she crossed her arms over her chest, giving Riku a bored look.

"I'll get you. I'll ruin your life."

"Empty threats don't work on me." Alix's eyes shifted towards Gaara once again, seeing him get impatient that there was not going to be a fight. Hell, he looked a little bit disappointed.

"Hmph!" Riku turned around completely, waving her hand telling the other two to leave. Riku, thinking she'd be smart walked next to Alix, letting her shoulder hit Alix's which only resulted that the purple-haired Shinobi was up against the wall, hand at her neck and a couple of inches off the ground.

"Touch me again, and I'll do more than just choke you." With that said, Alix dropped her to the ground and walked over to where Gaara was sitting.

Riku, didn't have to be told twice to just leave.

-------------------------

R i d 3 r: Uh… Not much to say about this… chapter. But yeah. Uh.. Review?

Emeralds Rose: You can't make me eat your cookies! Nevar. I'll burn you… with uh… bacon grease. - Runs into kitchen, pulls frying pan off stove, runs back, and throws grease on you- PH3R3 M3! …lmao. Anyways. Better reviews for you.


	8. A Look At The Mist Shinobi’s

**Wish: This is the end**

**Chapter 8**

**A Look At The Mist Shinobi's**

Riku stormed out of the office, glaring at the door one last time and leaving. The two other females following behind her, scared of Riku's wrath, but Tsuriai, who just stayed quite, letting her arms cross over her chest. Eyes glancing around the area, as if everything and everyone was a threat.

Subaru sighed softly, letting her eyes close, images of what happened inside the office with that… lady, seemed… off. Like she had known her before, but couldn't really place her finger on it. The sound of Riku's yelling brought Subaru out of the short memory clip, and caused her to stop, practically cowering at the burning eyes of the older female.

"Subaru! Why didn't you stop her!? She made a fool of me in front of the Kazekage! How will I be able to get to Jounin!?" Riku, by this time was standing directly in front of Subaru, glaring hard. Her footsteps were lightly, pushing the scared female back into the wall.

"G-gomen… Riku-sama…" Subaru lowered her head, as if she was substituting for bowing, due to her being throw against a wall, with Riku pinning her.

"Riku, Leave Subaru alone. Like she could have done anything to prevent it." The cold voice of Tsuriai floated over to the two, causing Riku to back off and huff like she was pouting. "Even if any of us could, the Kazekage would have killed us. Remember, he's notorious for killing."

Riku's aura flared dangerously, spinning around to face the younger female. "I don't care! How **_dare_** she try and ruin my reputation! How **_dare_** she try and hurt my pretty, angelic face! No one makes a fool out of the Mizukage's Daughter!" Riku was beyond pissed, and when she was pissed, she always thought of something to do, back to the one who caused such a dilemma. No one was going to ruin their mission…

"Riku! Stop it, now." Tsuriai sounded as if she was an older sister, she had looked like one, certainly. Her blue hair moved lightly in the sand-filled wind, Black, onyx-like eyes shifted towards the Kazekage's building, eyeing it as if it was the devil itself.

"Bite me, Tsuriai! She'll pay. I'll _tear_ them apart with my bare hands!"

"A-ah… Riku-sama… Don't…"

"Subaru! Quiet! I'll do what I want, and I'll do it by force. This… _Alix_ doesn't scare me." The Mizukage's daughter sneered, turning to look at the building she came to hate so much. Yes, this Alix was going to pay.

-----------------------

"So… 'This is the plan…' " Riku's voice moved around the room, like a disease moving quickly through one's veins. " 'Due to this being an important mission, you three will need to move about carefree, and stealthily. You'll plant bombs and exploding tags around Suna, make it extremely intricate and bound only by your very own Chakra…' " Riku's eyes glanced up to the two females, making sure they were still paying attention. " 'According to our spies, we have noticed that the Kazekage is soon to be wed, or has a fiancée. Get rid of her. It'll be his strength to fight. Once she is out of the picture, and the broken Kazekage falls, kill him. I know you three are completely capable of doing so…. So this shouldn't be too hard. Remember, Failure isn't an option.' "

Riku smirked, loving this plan. She loved her father for such a thing to think of - kill the Kazekage's wife, and he'll be weak. It was the perfect thing, always bound to work. It was like a movie she saw only a week ago, something to deal with two lovers in the mist of a fight, when the female jumps in the middle of the fight, only to be killed. Well, okay that wasn't really a comparison, but Riku's mind loved to wonder off from her head a lot.

Tsuriai watched the smirk cross Riku's lips, knowing what was going through her mind. She wanted to be the one to get Alix out of the way, and leave the rest up to herself and Subaru. It was a pity, really. Even though she wasn't nearly powerful enough to out-match even Subaru. Sure, she had her own dangerous techniques that needed to be perfected drastically, but it was good enough to get them as far as they got.

Tsuriai had thought that because Riku is the Mizukage's daughter, that she could do everything, kill anyone and such… How did confidence of 'daddy's little girl' become so strong? She probably still thought that once she was hit, her daddy would come running out and beat the person who touched her. Riku may have been only 17, but she was… too childish.

Subaru had came from the same house as well; more as a maid than anything, or a servant as Tsuriai had called it. Being as blunt as she could with the child, without her crying; she had told her they were using her as only a slave. She was young, and even though it was against the rules of all villages, Subaru had been from only a genin straight to Chuunin, without an exam. The 15 year old wasn't even ready to fight, that and she couldn't control her chakra all that well; or fight. It was a pity when they were only being used as pawns for the Mizukage's plans.

Tsuriai herself, stood her own ground, stayed on her own side. Not really paring off with Mist itself but had called herself a Mist Shinobi for her 'parent's' sake. There was a little secret to her that no one knew at all. She was part of an organization, that ruled the out-comes of wars and whatnot. She had the authority to stop a war if need to be; though, she didn't want to make herself seem all that powerful, like she was a god. But she could stop wars, and assassinate those who try and start them.

Subaru whimpered lightly, listening to Riku's rant on how she was going to kill Alix. The ways she could decimate her body, or mess with her head. Subaru's hands went to her ears, trying to block out the talk that Riku was yelling at the top of her lungs. The Black-haired beauty rocked back and forth lightly, closing her eyes tightly. The feeling of one's hand on her shoulder caused her to calm down. She didn't need to know who it was; Riku would never do such a thing, nor touch a lowly 'servant' - as Tsuriai had stated to her before.

Subaru never wanted to become a Shinobi, and just wanted to do her job as being a maid/servant. Her life was better that way. Subaru knew that eventually even her own Kage would use her as bait for an even bigger plot, than what was going on now... Though, what hurt Subaru the most, was that eventually the Mizukage was going to kill his own daughter for his sick, stupid, conceded ambitions on ruling every Hidden Village…

This wasn't going to end well. On all three sides of the table.

-------------------

R i d 3 r: Well… what did you think of that? I think it makes some-what of a twist and maybe another war… I don't know, haven't decided yet. Though, sorry for not updating sooner. Been busy and such.

Emeralds Rose: There, This is the chapter for their In-depth description… like sort of thing. I don't know. But it's towards what they are there for. Oh… And because you may be this…'Windex-Tor' Doesn't mean SHIT to me. I'll defeat you.

Mint Irachi: Oimegod. Your back! Again! Ehehehe. Oh, you'll get your Catfight soon. -nods- I promise you that.

SugarSnike: Y-you what!? Lost the link to my story! -cries buckets full- B-but you usually review on every chapter… lmao, I'm kidding. I still love you my inspiration! -hugs, and gives candy.. And snazzy crackers.-

R i d 3 r: Review God damn it. Or I'll send Gaara after you in a panda suit… He'll be pissed, not cute.

Gaara: What did you say?

R i d 3 r: Uh… Nothing. Ehehe… -runs.-


	9. Something about CIA and Festivals

**Wish: This is the end**

**Chapter 9**

**Something about CIA, Festivals, and a hit to the chest.**

"Someone's after me, I swear. They're talking about me… Like the CIA." Alix was pacing around the office, Gaara sitting in the large chair, watching Alix with little interest. She had been complaining for a while, saying people were going to go after her, or attack her at will. Gaara thought it was just the pressure of being 'engaged' only 2 days ago.

"Alix.. Calm down."

"But, Gaara-kun, it's true. They are like the CIA!"

"What is the CIA?"

"Some organization I saw In a dream. I don't know; don't ask." Alix sighed, finally managing to pry herself from pacing and sat down in a chair, in front of Gaara.

He waited for about 5 minutes, hoping she would stop her fidgeting, but it wasn't working. Closing his eyes for a moment, he stood up, walking over to Alix and grabbing onto her arm; Sand swirling around both of them, blocking their view before it vanished, and they were in their room.

"Those Mist Shinobi's seem to be planning something." Gaara's eyes shifted to look at Alix, who had pulled away from him and fell onto the bed, face first.

"Lets kill them. I don't like that Riku… bitch. Piss me off, and tries to touch me. Tch." She glared at the pillow in front of her, as if it was going to randomly burst into flames.

"I'll send people to watch them; You, on the other hand, need to calm down."

"I am calm!" Alix sat up, glaring at Gaara.

"Very calm." Gaara retorted, sarcasm lacing his words, and a look of boredom on his face.

--------------------------------

The sounds of people filled the streets of Suna, it was a little festival that started only 3 hours ago, but it had attracted a lot of people to this certain spot. Of course, this small festival was to acknowledge that Suna was going to host the Exams in only a month. He had gotten a letter today from other villages, who were participating, the list of people who were going to be in it. Apparently there was about 36 people entering, and most likely only a couple might make it fully as a Jounin.

Konohagakure, Kirigakure, Iwagakure, and Kumogakure were participating in this years Exams. Konohagakure and Kirigakure had already arrived, and now they were waiting for the other two villages. Already, there had been a couple of fights between some people, betting on who was going to graduate the most. Of course, the Kazekage put an end to it.

Gaara, bored of waiting for people to show up, closed his eyes for a moment, letting air fill his lungs, so he could speak loud enough for people to hear him. As his mouth opened, everything was silent, except for the occasional ' I love you, Kazekage-sama!' and everything else that came from a Fan girl, which earned a growl from Alix, who was currently standing behind Gaara, with her arms crossed over her chest.

"The Jounin Exams, will begin in one month. There is to be no fighting between villages within the limits of Suna, or you will face the consequences of such. A information breafing will be held in a week at the area." Gaara paused, not one good with words, seeing as how this was his first Exam held in Suna, under him. Eyes shifted around the crowd, looking at each and every other person. "Continue with the festival." And with the said, Gaara turned and walked off the small stage, a band starting to play music once Alix jumped off and landed near her soon-to-be husband.

"Is it just me, or do you seem nervous?" Alix smirked, and Gaara's eyes glared at her.

"I'm not nervous."

"But you didn't say much, I mean, _I_ could have done better." Alix raised her hand to her chest, as if to emphasize she could do better. Gaara growled, sand moving to slither around Alix's legs, but she managed to jumped out of the way, and began to run, only to hit someone, and bounce back, into Gaara. She growled lightly and glared at who ran into her.

"Watch where your going!" The sound of a females voice moved through the area, indicating it was only one person.

Riku.

"Oh? Watch where I'm going? Bitch, please." Alix stood up straight, moving herself away from Gaara, only to have a loud-mouth blonde try and jump on his back, hitting sand and sliding down.

"Oi! Gaara, why did you do that!?"

"Naruto, not now."

"Hey! Look, look! Now!"

Gaara growled, letting his eyes shift back, only to have them widen slightly at what Naruto was wearing. The smirk on his face seemed completely smug, but Gaara took no notice to it. Who would have thought Naruto would have been able to get what he dreamed for?

"Naruto.. You're…?"

"Yep, I'm the Hokage now! Tsunade-baa-chan said that it'd be better if I took her position. And! I get to watch the Jounin Exams! Hinata is taking part!"

Gaara was speechless, his first friend had actually managed to make it to become the Hokage, and seemed to be more hyper and happy than usual. The sound of a woman yelling brought both Kage's to look at the two.

"How dare you! I'm the Mizukage's Daughter!"

"You look like a whore. Seriously. Don't you know how to dress?"

Riku growled lightly, lunging at her, intent on trying to kill her, but Alix managed to swivel out of her reach, by about an inch before bringing her right elbow up and hitting her hard in the chest, causing Riku to fly back into a couple of trash cans, rolling for a moment before jumping up, holding the place where Alix had hit her.

"Oh, you're going to pay."

"Hey, I'll be in the Jounin Exams; and I hope to god we fight then." Alix smirked, standing straight.

"We'll see."

----------------------------

R i d 3 r: It's not much, but this was like a filler… But anyways, next chapter should be better I had to find an idea from 'Emeralds Rose'…The ass.

Emeralds Rose: I wasn't talking to myself you douche. Hey, I can kick your ass. I may be short, but I'm not THAT short!

SugarSnike: Yanno what, I should throw that Cheese stick 'o Doom in there… -ponders- anyways, Thanks for reviewing again! I loves you!


	10. Two Words

**Wish: this is the end**

**Chapter 10**

**Two Words…**

-----------

Alix glared at the male in front of her; who was smirking as if he had just won the lottery. Well, in his opinion he did. She hated what he picked out for her… it was… Well too revealing would be putting it in too many words. She practically look **naked** in front of Gaara. Though, she had managed to grab the blanket and wrap it around her, sitting down on the bed with her back to Gaara.

She could feel the bed shift in weight, letting her eyes turn to look at him. He just laid on his side of the bed casually, left leg loosely crossing the bottom of his right leg, and arms behind his head, crossed. Now; why was poor Alix shown to Gaara in her lingerie that showed more than she wanted?

She bet him that she could get his clothes off in about 20 seconds; he said more. Of course, this battle went on for a while - as a means for training, which ended up turning sexual in a way; she still didn't know how it happened. Now, after failing to do such, he transported them into their room, throwing her onto the bed and looming over her, eyes narrowed, but had a hint of amusement in his eyes. She only growled and tried to push him off her.

Even if they were engaged, it was still awkward to be seen naked in front of him. Why did females always have some type of insecurity when it came to their body and another? Just a habit I guess. She could hear the amusement coming from his lip as he spot, the anger coming from hers…

"I won the bet, Alix."

"Yeah, well bite me!"

And, he did. He literally bit her, and hard too. He had lowered his head to her neck, in-between her collar and neck, biting down as if he was a vampire and she squirmed underneath him. She hated to be touched there; it just made her completely squeamish, and Gaara knew all to well. He tortured the hell out of her when he figured it out.

"Alix, you don't know what my wager is."

"Gaara! Damn it, I don't care. The bet's off!"

"No… I want to see you in that sexy lingerie that I bought for you…"

"You sound extremely horny. Maybe I shouldn't. Just to torture the hell out of you."

He growled lowly in her ear, putting most of his weight on top of her, occasionally nipping at her ear and neck, only to cause her to squirm more. She practically whined for him to continue, but to get off him. He was extremely sexual today - she had no idea why, but she wasn't! So, Score one for Alix.

"You know what happens when you don't co-operate…"

Gaara smirked, lifting himself off her, too look at the expression on her face; which was one of wide-eyed fear of Gaara's way of getting her to do what he wanted. It made her sound as if she was his maid. She whined again, shaking her head 'no' and closing her eyes, turning his head away from him.

Gaara, well being Gaara, never gave up. When he wanted something, he got it. Lifting himself off Alix, he stood in front of the bed for a moment, watching as she relaxed thinking that he wasn't going to do anything; but his sand grasped her, pulling her off the bed and in front of him, sand tearing her clothes. Her eyes widened and the first thing that came out of her mouth was..

"Gaara! Those were new clothes! Did you **know** how expensive they were!? I don't like shopping! Why do you do this to meeee!?"

Gaara ignored her ranting and took his time to over-look his fiancé's body. She was one hell of a female with one hell of a body. Had Shukaku still been in his mind - being the perverted Raccoon he was - would have said something. Alix finally got the message and stood there glaring at Gaara… Thus, leading to where they are now.

"Alix-chan! Some chick is here to see you!" a males voice sounded from the bottom of the staircase.

"Shut up Batman! I'll be down soon, hold up…"Alix's eyes glanced around the room. Her clothes on the floor and ripped. She whined again, sighing. "Oh, Damn it Gaara. I hate you so damn much. I need something to wear…"

He absently waved his hand towards the closet; which only made Alix growl lightly and stand up, holding the blanket to her chest and waddling her way over to the closet, opening it she gasped. When the hell did all these clothes get in the closet? Feeling something move around her waist, her eyes shifted back to see Gaara's cheek… Yes, he had his chin on her shoulder.

"I got someone to buy you clothes. So stop complaining." His voice held that of boredom.

"But I like complaining…"

"Get ready, I'll be downstairs." And with that, he kissed her lightly on the lips before leaving her and walking downstairs.

-------------------

After about 2 minutes, Alix bolted down the stairs, slipping on the last one and skidding into the kitchen, only to be greeted by everyone, and the Subaru girl from the Mist Team. Glaring at her, Alix could see Subaru cowering lightly. Sighing she lightened up and waved her hand, indicating alix wanted to talk to Subaru alone.

Walking outside, Alix turned and face the young one. Waiting for her to say something, but she kept fiddling with her fingers like Hinata would when she was around Naruto, before he asked her out.

"…What do you want?" alix tried her best not to sound mean, but it wasn't working.

"u-uh… Riku-sama.. Never meant to be mean to you…" She paused, keeping her eyes downcast. "Tsuriai told me.. T-to apologize for h-her." after finally finishing her speaking, she reached into her blue kimono and pulled out a letter, addressed the Alix herself.

Taking the paper out of her hand, she nodded. "Tell this Tsuriai person that the apology isn't accepted. I know something's going on with your team and Suna…" Alix glared darkly. "Tell them that I'm catching on." And with that said, Alix walked back into the house, greeted by Gaara's chest.

"Oh hey there, Gaara's chest. How are you? Me? Oh, peachy! I mean, those Mist Shinobi scare me so--mmph!"

Gaara slammed his hand over her mouth, and moved her head so she would look at him. She did, but glared.

"What did they want?" His response was a shrug of her shoulders. "…Alix, tell me or I'll get dangerous."

"I don't know?" alix paused, smirking lightly. "Ooooh Dangerous… how?"

Gaara glared, before pointing to the letter; which caused Alix to grunt lightly pulling the paper out of the envelope.

'Alix, we know something very important and it concerns you and our nation. Because I have my own side, I'll take part in yours, for only a little while. Mist is planning to ruin your whole.. Marriage thing, to try and wipe you out, before killing the Kazekage - we all know that it won't get far with the two that you have already spoken too. So, once you kill them, they'll declare war. But, the only reason they want to kill you, Alix… is because…'

Alix's eyes widened and her breathing hitched at the two words that was left on the page. Her hands even started to waver. How could this be…?

'Kumori's back….'

---------

R i d 3 r: Now! I know your confused on who Kumori is… if you remember back to chapter 5 of Wish: The beginning, Kumori is her father, and he was killed. So ha! Twistage. Anyways the whole 'excitement' has started back up.

Emeralds Rose: No, of course it's not! Shut up! Eat your supper!

Mint Irachi: Of course you can! I'll add you in here! Lol, at a random, completely pointless time!

SugarSnike: lmao! I should! Maybe I will! -le gasp- Ehehehe, -gives cookies-


	11. Running

**Wish: This Is The End**

**Chapter 11**

**Running**

----------------------

Re-cap

'Alix, we know something very important and it concerns you and our nation. Because I have my own side, I'll take part in yours, for only a little while. Mist is planning to ruin your whole.. Marriage thing, to try and wipe you out, before killing the Kazekage - we all know that it won't get far with the two that you have already spoken too. So, once you kill them, they'll declare war. But, the only reason they want to kill you, Alix… is because…'

Alix's eyes widened and her breathing hitched at the two words that was left on the page. Her hands even started to waver. How could this be…?

'Kumori's back….'

--------------

"Who's Kumori, Alix?" Gaara seemed a little bit interesting in the facial expression his fiancé was giving off after reading the letter. Though, he was a bit worried when she didn't respond, MaiAki who had been laughing with her husband, and noticed the silence coming from her sister; her eyes looked over to see that she looked as if she wasn't breathing, and if she had seen a 'ghost'.

"Ne, Alix-chan? What's wrong?" She ran over and stood in front of the smaller female, who only retaliated with dropping the letter she was holding in her hand and bolting it out the door as fast as she could possibly managed. MaiAki watched, only to look at Gaara who soon followed.

"What's wrong, MaiAki? Why'd she run off?" Mike walked up and picked the note up only to have MaiAki snatch it out of his hands and read it over quickly. Her eyes widened at the ending of the letter, eyes looking up at Mike quickly.

"Her.. Father… is back."

Mike's eyes shot opened, confused. "What? But he died, didn't he?"

MaiAki only nodded her head slightly, sighing softly, remembering the time when she freaked out when the two of them were only five years old. Which the Kage had tried to calm her down… She was truly scared then, and with the look that Alix was giving at the piece of paper, meant she was as scared when her father died before…

---------------

_'How can this be?' _She ran as fast as she could, everything around her in blurs of different colors, the wind and sand hitting her face hard, causing some lacerations but it wasn't much. _'He's supposed to be dead! Why is everyone from my family coming back? Or still alive? How does this happen? I remember the pictures, I remembered what happened. He was **decapitated**… he couldn't be alive… Not now… not ever… Is God punishing me…?'_ She growled lightly, forcing her way through the village gates.

She ran as fast as she could, everything around her in blurs of different colors, the wind and sand hitting her face hard, causing some lacerations but it wasn't much. She growled lightly, forcing her way through the village gates. 

She could feel Gaara's chakra signature behind her, but she wasn't about to stop because he was following her. She wanted to run, and that is what she was going to do. She was going to see with her own eyes that her father was very well still six feet in the ground. She'd go back to Azure even if Gaara didn't permit her. The Jounin exams can happen later.

The feeling of something snaking around her body, causing her to immediately stop, head whipping forwards in a motion that would cause whiplash after a car accident. Falling limp in the sand, she didn't move, knowing it'd be useless to start moving now.

"Alix…"

"Gaara, don't. I want to go to Azure.. I want to see if he's actually dead." She shook her head, closing her eyes and letting her hands move to hold her head, as if she was mentally fighting with herself. "He's supposed to be dead! Not alive! He was killed damn it!" She found herself engulfed by arms, hugging her tightly as the sand fell from her body.

"Who's Kumori… An ex-boyfriend or something?" Gaara was jealous… If this Kumori was a boyfriend of the past… he'd kill him if he was alive, back from the dead whatever the hell was going on. He could feel her shake her head, moving her face side to side against his chest before letting her arms wrap around him tightly.

"No… Kumori's my father… He was killed when I was five, Omen… showed me the pictures when it was happening…" She paused, taking in a deep breath, before exhaling slowly. "H-he was decapitated… I-I don't understand… why…?" She was shivering in his arms, not from being cold, but from crying.

"It's alright, Alix. We'll go to Azure, both of us and see what's going on. Alright?" He felt her head nod lightly, he let a small smile creep past his lips, jade eyes looking around the desert, as if someone was there. The Kazekage knew this desert terrain as if it was his own backyard ( Which was practically true ) but he found it to be… odd.

As if someone was watching both of them.

----------------------

R i d 3 r: Hiya! Sorry that this is A) short as hell, and B) I took a while to update it. Seriously, I'm loosing interest in this… I need more reviews, more comments and such. I feel as though it isn't all that 'big'… anyways, if you want to read something better than this where I'm actually trying to make a really good story, Read Lithium and review.

Emeralds Rose: If you paid attention to chapter 5, you should know.

Mint Irachi: Lol, Kumori's sad now. But I'll beat him on my spare time. As for Alix and Gaara Wedding, I'm not sure, but maybe ( If I do decide to keep going with this ) in about.. 6-7 chapters, depending on how it turns out with this little 'episode'.

SugarSnike: Blue and pink!? Where?! Blue's alright, but pink!? noooo


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning: chapter will be short, Wish is slowly losing my interest. I really, really need ideas from anyone who reads this. Anything will do******

-------

****

Wish: This is the end

Chapter 12

----

Alix sighed, rubbing her forehead with her right hand. She was antsy, her left leg kept bouncing and suddenly she'd stand up pace around, sit back down and get mad for no reason whatsoever. This just wasn't her day at all. Her father was apparently still alive but she didn't even know why. It seemed too damned cliché for this to be happening.

Gaara had gone to the Kazekage tower, probably to do paperwork, Temari was with him as well and Kankuro was off on a mission. MaiAki and Mike had gone out with the kids, so really she was alone in the house to sum it all up. And it didn't really sit well with poor Alix. She felt as if someone's eyes were watching her; she had tried the method of stretching her chakra out to try and figure out if someone was actually there.

Either the person was good. . . Or she was just imaging things. She rubbed her forehead again, groaning lightly as her hand slid down her face and over her mouth. She was bored, and mixed with being extremely worried. . . Well we know that isn't really a good combination in all. She growled lightly standing up and spinning around only to be met with bright yellow eyes.

Her eyes widened and she took a step back. . . When the hell did he get in the house, let alone behind her without her actually noticing. He was as bad as Gaara with being quite and coming out of no where's.

"Alix. . . My Daughter."

--------------

He swore something or someone was out to get him and Alix. Every time they were together something just had to happen didn't it? It was as if God was trying to pry them apart. . . That they weren't meant to actually be together. Gaara glared hard at the paperwork in font of him. He was supposed to be by Alix right now, knowing she was about to damn well snap.

He knew something was going to happen, that was sure of, and it probably would be something where he'd start a war just to get Alix back. But he knew that if that would happen, he would loose his title of Kazekage, and he wasn't about to do that.

Gaara growled, standing up from the desk, his white Kazekage robes moving around violently. Screw the paperwork, he'd do it another time. Something was wrong and now it was itching at the back of his mind, prodding him, telling him something was happening and right now.

God how he hated the feeling.

As he was about to leave, Temari ran through the door, eyes worried.

"Gaara, Alix. . .She. . ." Gaara didn't even stand around to listen for the rest of what she was trying to say, he had disappeared in a swirl of sand, entering in his own home. Nothing was out of order nothing was tipped over like there was an attack. But the sound of whimpering caught his ears pretty fast. His jade eyes snapped behind him, looking at Alix who was curled up against a corner, hands covering her ears.

"Alix. . .?" Gaara took slow steps towards her, wondering what had happened.

"No, Gaara don't!"

Gaara's eyes suddenly darkened, the nagging feeling at the back of his head now replaced by pain. . .


	13. Chapter 13

**Wish: This is the end**

**Chapter 13**

**------------------------**

Re-capage.

"_No, Gaara don't!"_

_Gaara's eyes suddenly darkened the nagging feeling at the back of his head now replaced by pain. . ._

----------------------------

It was odd, the pain he was feeling in the back of his head. The first thing that ran through his mind was 'how in the _fuck_ did it get past the sand?' Though, it hurt like the first time the Uchiha had hit him in the Chuunin exams, he didn't snap as easily, just turning around as the sand filtered out of his gourd and wrapped around whoever dared to assault the Kazekage.

"G-Gaara…" Alix's voice was small, watching like a little child in the corner.

Her hands slowly moved from her ears and onto the ground, trying to pull herself up off the ground. She winced as pain shot through her ribcage and instantly she wrapped her arms around herself, placing her back against the wall and taking heavy breaths to try and regulate her breathing.

Gaara, on the other hand, obviously wasn't too happy that someone had dared to attack him with a cheap shot, and vaguely he looked familiar… He couldn't really place his finger on it, but he just looked like such. His jade eyes narrowed dangerously, hand turning into a fist.

"Gaara, don't crush him!" Gaara's eyes shifted back towards her, silently asking 'why not?'

Alix swallowed hard, the male in front of Gaara smirking – waiting for him to do it. She shook her head. "It's a trick! That's not even him, the bastard managed to leave before you got here. It's a replacement with a hell load of poison in it's system."

Growling lightly, he encased said replacement and quickly both of them vanished, leaving Alix to stand there looking both injured and like an idiot. It didn't take long though before Temari ran through the door, wielding her over-sized fan, Kankuro and MaiAki right behind her. Smiling lightly, Alix slowly slid down the wall to sit down, her legs finally giving out.

**Flash back! Yay!**

"_Alix… My Daughter..."_

_She stiffened at the sound of his voice, practically swirling around her neck and holding her in a tight vice-grip. She hated the feeling… feeling so small compared to him. Of course, it hadn't been like this in so many years, but now, it was worse than when she was a child. While her siblings were all happy and whatnot, she was always the one to be held back on some things and be beaten by her father because she 'wasn't good enough'. Of course, she never really believed such, she could do so much more than what other people could do, and she was damn well proud of it at the age of five._

"_What's wrong? It's like you've seen a ghost…" She could tell he was smirking, the dreadful evil smirk she so hated from him. Her fingers slowly twisted into her palm, knuckles turning white due to the pressure of not lashing out right away._

"_You should be dead. No… I know your dead. Omen showed me what happened back then." Her voice wavered ever-so-slightly, eyes narrowing as she looked back to see her father's shoulder from her peripherals. _

"_Maybe they were false images? You should only believe what your eyes show you… Not some demon." His chest raised, hand moving towards her back in a movement she knew all to well. It was to lure her into false security before doing _something

_She spun around, kunai drawn close to her chest, feet spinning and creating some of the dust to fly into the air around her feet like she was doing a dance. Her right arm was extended, harshly grabbing onto her father's wrist, twisting it in an odd position. She knew one movement to pry his arm out of her grip, his wrist would be broken._

_She would have smirked if she knew it was going to work, so she kept her face neutral, much like Gaara, and she was grateful she'd been around him long enough to adapt to trying to be like him._

_In her hand, as the two stared at each other, his hand seemed to melt through her fingers cutting her as it did so. She growled lowly, pulling her hand back and letting it rest at her side for a minute. This was surly something she hadn't seen him do before – then again, she never seen him pull of a jutsu; only using his fists or open palms to hurt her._

"_You know you can't kill me. I have something so well planned out for you, my Daughter, as well as that fiancé of yours." He smirked, hand recuperating back to what it was. "It'll be the worst devastation known in any of the hidden villages; worse than when Orochimaru and Suna both attacked Kohona many years ago… And you, you Alix, will be the main event of it all. So, be ready to put on a good show." His head lowered lightly, hair moving as he did so, eyes reaching up to the top of his eyelids and looking at her. "You'll be able to learn the truth of what __**really**__ happened to… our family."_

_Her eyes widened lightly, before opening fully when something had hit her directly in the ribs. Hunched over her father's shoulder, she gasped lightly, coughing up a little bit of blood. She could feel his breath on the side of her face and he chuckled, pulling back and watching her fall to the floor, cradling her stomach._

_And then the sound of swishing sand and Gaara entered…_

End Flashback… whoo!

-----------------------------

"Alix, are you alright? Where's Gaara?" Temari kneeled down in front of Alix, checking to see if she was okay. MaiAki left the house to go grab her children that were with Mike, and Kankuro looked throughout the house to spot any traps.

Alix sniffed lightly, closing her eyes while leaning her head back against the wall. "Everyone hates me, I swear. I'd love to figure out how everyone is coming back. What's next? My mother is going to come back? God help me if it happens…"

"Alix, don't move, I'll go get a medic-nin…" Temari sat there for a moment before getting up and running towards the hospital. Alix only grunted lightly, hearing footsteps beside her. Opening her eyes, she looked up to see Kankuro standing over her.

"You seem to cause a lot of trouble for us, Alix." He didn't seem to be kidding.

She smirked lightly. "I'm trouble myself, Batman. If I'm that much of a nuisance, then Gaara will tell me, and I will simply leave." She saw the surprised look cross his features. "It wouldn't surprise me. All the attention I bring myself, its all I've been doing since I've met you all, causing all this shit, making people get hurt while it should be me." She sighed lightly.

"Alix…"

She shook her head cutting him off. "Doesn't really matter, Batman. Either way, I'll still be able to kick the shit out of you and your dolls."

"Their NOT **dolls**! Their **puppets**!!! " He glared at her.

She laughed. "Oh you know they are, I can see you in your room, dressing them up with little Alix-chan!" She laughed harder, and then groaned, remembering her ribs. "Ah, that would be the best... Remind me to get a camera."

Kankuro was going to respond with something until the sound of sand slithered through the living room and in front of Gaara.

"Oh my god! It's the Sandman! I don't want to go to bed now. It's still… early or something." Alix gasped lightly, covering her hands with her face.

"Alix, what happened?" Well, Gaara just seemed so happy!

"Uh, things. Like, someone getting hurt." She nodded lightly, moving her hands away from her face. The look told her she was about to get beat down. "Okay! Okay! He was my father… well; he _looked_ like my father, but yeah. Apparently there will be something happening that was worse than the attack Sand and Sound led on Kohona, years back. He said that I would be the 'main event'…" She shrugged her shoulders lightly, Temari and a medic-nin running in and moving to her side. "I have no idea what he meant by that though. Then Batman here, gave me a damn guilt trip."

Gaara only remained silent, eyeing her for a moment while he watched the Medic work on her ribs.

Something defiantly was going on, and everything and everyone just _**had**_ to be connected somehow… right?

-----------------------------

R i d 3 r: HOLY HELL! It's been soooo long. I swear especially with this story. Yeah, I'm back into it now, after re-reading it three times. I've realized just how bad I am at writing fan fictions, and the way I end all of them. Anyways, yeah, sorry for the long wait for this, I've been running around, in pain and going to hospitals, being stalked and… other stuff. But yeah. I'M BACK!

Now, I demand Reviews! Or no damn cookies for ANY of you!


End file.
